


Polishing the gun

by ItWasNotMe



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Groping, Guns, Hand Jobs, Heavy innuendos, Horny!Danny, Kisses, M/M, Oblivious!Steve, Or Is he?, Pining!Danny, gun oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasNotMe/pseuds/ItWasNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I knew polishing guns would make you this bothered I would have mentioned it much earlier."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polishing the gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/gifts), [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts), [Patriciasita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriciasita/gifts).



> Okay so it's official. I have passed the point of reading to much M/M slash by a long shot when the sentence "polishing his gun" in a strictly not porny significance still made me think of the naughty. So here we are.
> 
> Sorry not sorry! Quite content really. ;)
> 
> To the lovely PhoenixWytch, Lidil and Patriciasita for their nice comments on my other(and first) Hawaii Five-0-fic I wrote.

* * *

 

 

"Hey Boss, wanna come with to the North Pike Saturday and catch some nice waves?" Kono leaned in sideways in the door to Steve's office looking like her head was floating in the air if it wasn't for the glass walls.

"Yeah su-"

"He most definitly will not!" Danny walked by Kono who almost fell headfirst when she turned to look up at him.

"Dannoooo...." Steve released his most whining voice along with the dreaded puppy-eye-look.

"Don't Danno me Steven, you got a concussion just four days ago and the doctors will not only gut you but kill ME for letting you do something that will surely bring you back at the hospital so soon again. You didn't see Dr. Akamu's murdering scowl. I swear she's secretly a gruesome assassin who can sense if you so much as think of doing something dangerous and she'll go after me since she for some reason think that _I'm_ responsible for your recklessness." Danny crossed his arms for emphasis.

"I feel fiiine!"

"You threw up at my shoes just two days ago." Danny said drily.

"That was your abomination of a tie who offended me, not the concussion." Steve muttered.

"Hardy har har, very funny." Danny made a scene to correct today's tie, the blue silky one who matched his eyes to a tee. "Because of that comment I may just wear the green one with pink polka dots that Grace got me on my birthday when we're meeting the governor on monday." Steve groaned and hid his face in the crook of his arms.

"So no surfing th-" Kono didn't finish the sentence before Chin caught her arm and dragged her away.

"Honestly cuz, haven't you learned by now when to leave the married couple alone?"

"They're not married..." Kono made a confused face while looking back at the still bickering couple.

"Yet, they're not married _yet_."

 

*******

 

Yes Danny would be the first to admit –well maybe only to himself but it’s the thought that counts? – that Steve is like walking sex on legs. Very looong muscle toned legs. He would also be the first to tell anyone who’d listen that Steve drove him totally crazy with all the jumping down from choppers, grenades in the glove compartment in Danny’s car and whatnots. Sometimes he could swear that Steve did it only to get a rise of him, enjoying it really when Danny went off on one of his rants. Yes he knows he rants, but he can’t help it, it’s hereditary when you’re a Williams okay? It doesn’t help with someone like Steve around.

Danny’s totally blaming what happened after on the wet and very nice dream he was having when the phone woke him up.

“Mwah?”

“Danno!”

“Steve? Something happened?” Danny turned to look at the clock radio and had to blink three times before he could single out the digits. “It’s 07:03…on a Saturday.”

“Oh, I do love when you talk dirty Danny.” Steve almost purred.

“Um WHAT?”

“You said the time like we do in the military.” Steve said simply.

“You’re unbelievable. Did you actually want something?” Danny rubbed his eyes vigorously trying to get the dream out of his head enough to make any sense of what was real and not.

“I’m bored. I’ve polished my gun twice already and since you prevented me from enjoying a day out on the waves it’s only right for you to entertain me.

“You…” Danny cleared his throat.”...polished your gun…twice? Why are you telling me this McGarrett!?”

“Why not? Now come over here and help me!”

“Help …to polish your gun?” Danny’s brain was locked on the picture of Steve lying in bed or even sitting out in the laina slowly working his hand over…what the hell! He was not going to think those thoughts while talking to Steve. Danny desperately pressed a hand over his crotch that was still in attending since the dream.

“Or you could just watch, whatever just come over. I’m sure your own needs a good round of polishing too.” Danny sat block still in probably 15 minutes after Steve had hanged up on him. Apparently it was possible to get brain freeze even without eating shaved ice on a sunny day.

“Fuck!”

 

*******

 

Danny didn’t bother to knock after arriving at Casa McGarrett. I mean why start now?

“Steve?” Danny called out while leaving the six Longboards in the fridge.

“Out here!” Steve yelled back waving with his…gun? Oh..!

“Hey Danny, where’s your gun? Steve threw an oiled-up rag at him. Danny was almost tempted to just open his fly and say “Tada!” Really, he was so fucked up right now.

“Um, guess I forgot it out in the car.”

“That’s alright I have plenty to spare.” Steve pointed to the frightening collection of weaponry by the table.

"Uh I’ll just go get us some beer first yeah?" Danny said weakly and scampered out to the kitchen as fast he could without being obvious. Fuck he was already semi-hard. Time for a cold shower in miniature he thought walking over to the sink and put his whole head under the faucet.

When he got back out on the laina Steve was in the middle of polishing one of his longer peaces and he angled it out just so, caressing it slowly. "Jesus! Danny closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

“A mighty thing right? Bought it when I was away in…Ah sorry, forgot. It’s classified. “ Steve smiled brightly. “Did you throw yourself in the ocean when I wasn’t looking Danny? You’re drenched.”

“My hair gel was all out this morning.” Danny groused and brought his fingers through his now very wet hair.

“I thought you were born with your hair gelled back.” Steve chuckled and tossed a bottle over. “Here take some gun oil, probably works just as fine!”

Danny looked on in horror how the cork of the gun oil fell off in the middle of the air and what seemed like half the bottle hit him right in the groin outlining a specific member of his clearly.

“Fuck!" Steve said, his eyes glued to the now very obvious spot of arousal.

“You could say that.” Danny muttered as he turned to get the hell out of Steve’s house and hopefully this God forsaken Island! Sooner rather than later.

Of course he didn’t manage to get far before a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. “Hey…” Steve wiggled his eyebrows suggestible when Danny dared to look back. “Want any help with that? I always did get the highest marks in my year when it came to handling a weapon.” And with a deeper voice he added. “Polishing is my specialty.” Danny couldn’t keep back a high moan when Steve latched on to his neck after pulling him down onto his lap with embarrassingly little force needed.

“You’re a menace.” Danny panted as his hands roamed free over Steve’s torso making a point of pinching his nipples. In times like these it was really great that Steve studiously ignored the custom of wearing a shirt. “You know that right? A threat to everyone’s sanity. Man or woman.”

“I take that as a compliment.” Steve grinned before catching Danny’s mouth with his, going straight for the punch asking for entrance with his tongue. And who was Danny to deny the man anything right now? That would be cruel and Danny’s not a cruel man.

“We should really get you out of those clothes.” Steve said when they finally got up for air. “It’s not good to let that stain to sink in to deeply.”

“Pfff you only want me naked like a wee baby. Admit it.” Danny poked Steve in the chest but helped him to get the damn buttons of his shirt opened soon after.

“No need to deny something that’s obvious.” Steve smirked and shifted so there was no question about his reciprocation down south.

“Oh babe. Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” Danny couldn’t help it, he just had to say it cheesy or not. That was apparently the last straw in Steve’s restraint. To be fair restraint wasn’t his best virtue to begin with. He ripped up both men’s fly and took a steady grip around both of the leaking cocks making Danny buck and groan with vengeance.

“This is going to be so embarrassingly short that it’s not even funny.” Danny leaned his head against Steve’s and joined a hand to help get them to completion.

“Fast but glorious Danno.” Steve pushed forward to kiss him hard and in the meantime caress a thumb over the heads making Danny’s breath to catch and he came harder than he had in ages, Steve following not long after.

"If I knew polishing guns would make you this bothered I would have mentioned it much earlier." Steve said while slowly beginning to fellate Danny's fingers. Damn that's hot!

"Asshole!" Danny groaned.

"Oh, there's an idea!" Steve looked positively gleeful up at Danny while bringing a hand around to grab his ass. "Now where did that gun oil go?"

"You're killing me here!" Danny complained but pulled Steve closer none the less. If he wouldn't survive this week-end he might as well die blissfully happy and sexed out. Right? Right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Lidil contributed with this link. Don't you just love it? :D  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaK5i-DLBPE


End file.
